Génial!
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Dans la chambre du Geek, le Panda, le Patron et lui font une étrange découverte...
1. Prologue

**Salut les gamins!**

 **Ça va bien? Moi, oui! Me voilà pour une autre histoire à chapitres! En fait, pour le crossover, je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration... :c**

 **Mais bon! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, je vais faire tout mon possible pour la finir! C'est le prologue, alors c'est assez court, je m'en excuse... :/**

 **Mais j'ai commencé à rédiger le premier chapitre, et je vais m'efforcer à rendre tout ça épique! o/**

 **Mais attention, cette histoire va être un peu bizarre... Vous êtes prévenus! ;)**

 **~ Les personnalités multiples appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. ~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Un cri retentit dans la chambre du Geek.

 **\- Pas encore cette saleté de Patron!** Maître Panda laissa son bambou sur la table de la cuisine et se rendit vers la source de de ce vacarme.

 **\- Ça va?** Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas le criminel qui avait fait hurler le petit. Devant ce dernier se trouvait un objet qui ressemblait à une théière géante. Il remarqua qu'elle avait atterri sur le pied du gamer, dont les cris avaient été remplacés par des pleurs.

Il se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider. Il prit le mastodonte et le retira du pied du jeune, et le laissa doucement glisser dans ses bras pour le poser au sol.

 **\- Alors gamin, tu m'as appelé?** L'homme en costard se tenait devant eux, cigarette à la main, en regardant le Geek d'un air pervers.

La friction des bras du chanteur contre la pseudo-théière avait enclenché un étrange phénomène. De la fumée rose sortit du trou de l'objet. Les trois personnalités assistèrent à un étrange spectacle. Dans la fumée apparut un homme habillé en habits berbères roses et bleus, avec un turban rose orné d'une topaze bleue.

 **\- C'est un génie!** S'écria le Geek, qui avait dû voir le film Aladin plusieurs fois pour l'avoir deviné si vite.

 **\- Tu as bien raison, mon petit.** L'entité détailla ses nouveaux maîtres. Il se ressemblaient, sauf pour la manière dont ils étaient habillés. _Des frères_ , en déduit-il. _On va bien s'amuser..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut petits hot dogs au chocolat!**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma troisième fanfiction sur SLG! Pour comprendre, lisez le prologue! ;)**

 **Attention, c'est là où toute la VRAIE action commence, littéralement! Je suis vraiment impatiente de vous faire lire ceci! :D**

 **Aussi, je mets le rating à K+, à cause du Patron (une personne me l'a fait remarquer xD).**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf le génie (c'est MA lampe à moi!).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **\- Attends, cette espèce de travesti est un génie? C'est une blague, gamin?**

 **\- Tu ne me crois pas?** rétorqua l'homme au turban, de glace. **Je vous donne trois voeux, donc un chaque.**

 **\- Tu crois quand même pas réaliser des voeux gamin?**

 **\- Viens avec moi, et demande moi ce que tu veux. Ton souhait se réalisera demain.**

Le Geek et Maître Panda quittèrent la chambre pour laisser le Patron et le Génie seuls. Le criminel chuchota à l'entité ce qu'il voulait.

Ce fut le tour au gamer. Il prit la place du pervers sexuel.

 **\- Je ne veux plus me laisser faire! Je ne veux plus être une victime!** Le petit manqua de pleurer.

 **\- Bon, d'accord.** Le Génie se sentit mal à l'aise face à l'homme qui agissait comme un enfant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était mignon (bah oui les génies ont des sentiments x3). À sa grande surprise, le petit, les yeux illuminés, sauta dans ses bras mais manqua de tomber à cause de la semi-immatérialité de son interlocuteur.

Le magicien passa au troisième, qui souhaita de tout cœur pouvoir sauver son espèce, les pandas.

En tant que détenteur de pouvoirs magiques, il était capable de lire dans les esprits des humains pour connaître leurs désirs, mais aimait bien plus entendre les souhaits de ses maîtres de leur propre bouche, pour pouvoir comparer avec leurs réelles envies inconscientes. N'ayant pas le choix de réaliser leurs souhaits prononcés à haute voix, il s'amusait à trouver une manière de respecter sa promesse, mais de jouer de mauvais tours à ses possesseurs, en réalisant leurs voeux pas exactement de la manière dont ils s'attendaient...

Et ceux-là n'allaient surtout pas faire exception!

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile pour le jeune gamer. Malgré les rayons lumineux qui traversaient la fenêtre qu'il devait avoir oublié de fermer la veille, le jeune ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais bien car il était trop fatigué pour bouger de son lit si douillet...

Il pensa à pourquoi il était si épuisé. _Ah oui!_ À cause de la veille au soir. Le Génie lui avait promis de le transformer en une personne qui allait pouvoir se défendre, et qui ne serait plus une victime.

Instantanément, comme si on lui avait injecté une dose phénoménale de caféine dans le sang, il bondit hors du lit et voulut voir si son souhait avait été réalisé. Il regarda autour de lui, tout fébrile, à la recherche d'une preuve qu'il pourrait enfin mettre fin à son enfer.

Soudain, quelque chose sur sa table de chevet capta son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

* * *

 _Putain!_ fut la première chose à quoi il pensa. Il posa une main sur son crâne, pris d'une terrible migraine. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de marteaux lui frappaient la boîte crânienne à l'unisson.

Il se leva avec difficulté. C'était comme si, cette nuit-là, on avait versé du béton sur ses muscles, et qu'à présent, le matériau craquelait et déchirait ses tissus un par un.

Mais quelle magnifique soirée il avait passée, quand même! Il avait réussi à dépuceler une bonne dizaine de vierges, et le spectacle de danseuses dans son bar favori ne l'avait que plu. De plus, les cocktails étaient très bons et forts. Cependant, il n'admettrait jamais les choses auxquelles il avait pensé : il n'aimait pas dire qu'il aimait quoi que ce soit, même si c'était évident qu'il appréciait des choses – comme tous les humains.

Sans même prendre le temps se changer, il mit ses Ray-Ban, et ses pas lourds et lents le menèrent à la cuisine, où il se prépara un café. Sirotant la boisson chaude et stimulante, il retourna dans sa pièce de nuit pour aller mettre son costard. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose trônait sur sa table de nuit et qui, la veille, n'y était pas. Il s'approcha du meuble et prit la petite bouteille. Il lit ce qui y était inscrit.

 **\- Boire ceci et en donner à l'autre pour obtenir les effets escomptés.** Déchiffra-t-il. **Ça doit être la recette miracle du travesti pour que le Geek m'appartienne!**

Il concocta un plan dans sa tête pour lui faire boire ce liquide.

 **\- Et hop! Dans ma chambre.** Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage. **Ou la sienne...**

* * *

Maître Panda était à la salle de bains. Il coiffait ses cheveux châtains et se pratiquait à faire des sourires, lâchant parfois des « **Hum... pas assez sexy...** » ou bien des « **Pas mal!** » de temps en temps pour commenter ses poses et expressions faciales.

Hé oui! Notre très cher ursidé était devant le miroir en se faisant le plus beau possible, car il était convaincu que le Génie lui avait donné une femme-panda pour l'aider à se reproduire!

Il se l'imaginait déjà : Grande, avec un kigurumi panda doux et soyeux, de longs cheveux ondulés et incroyablement doux, des yeux vert émeraude, brillants et enjoués, de belles jambes bronzées s'avançant vers lui, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses l'embrassant tendrement...

De puissants coups sur la porte le tirèrent de sa transe. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bains pour ne pas monopoliser la pièce.

Il décida de continuer à se pratiquer dans sa chambre. Cependant, ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il aperçut une tige de bambou bleue sur son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Et si c'était un cadeau de sa chère femelle? Il prit le bambou et l'observa, à la recherche d'un message de la part de sa dulcinée. Il vit un bout de papier coincé dans un brèche de la plante.

 **\- Ton souhait se réalisera après avoir mangé cette plante magique** , décrypta-t-il. L'homme en kigurumi s'empressa alors à ingérer son aliment favori. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Rien. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer un bon café.

À peine rendu dans la grande pièce qu'il se sentit très mal. Il s'affaissa sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Triple suspense! Avec ce genre d'histoire, vous avez TROIS fois plus envie de connaître la suite, hein? ;)**

 **Quelle suspense vous fait le plus souffrir?**

 **S'il vous plaît, commentez, aimez, favez, reviewez, partagez, peu importe, donnez-moi du feed-back! C'est pas possible comme c'est agréable pour un écrivain de recevoir une réponse de la part de ses lecteurs! ^w^**

 **Merci de lire ma fanfiction, et on se revoit au chapitre 2!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut!**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai eu pas mal de temps dans l'autobus scolaire et pendant les pauses à l'école, alors j'ai décidé de vous offrir un chapitre! Nous savons maintenant ce qui est advenu de nos pauvres amis!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est assez court et pauvre en dialogues... ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Devant lui, déposé sur son meuble de nuit, se tenait un T-shirt jaune. Le jeune savait ce que ce chandail faisait ici. C'était le chandail qu'il portait pendant la saison 1 d'SLG. Il se souvint alors de son caractère, à l'époque. Il était ce que l'on appelait un « troll », ou un petit con. Celui qui savait fermer le clapet à à peu près n'importe qui, et qui se fichait de l'opinion ou la perception des autres à son égard. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Mathieu l'avait changé en une victime pleurnicharde et soumise. Son créateur n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de ça.

Mais à présent, il avait la solution à son problème. Terminées les nuits où le vicieux Patron débarquait dans sa chambre! Finies les larmes et les pleurs! Il pourrait enfin se défendre par lui-même et fermer le clapet de tout le monde. Alors peut-être qu'une fille voudrait bien de lui!

Le gamer se départit fébrilement de son chandail Captain America et enfila celui de couleur citron. Il se sentit tout bizarre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis ferma les yeux. Alors que ses pensées se réorganisaient, il était dans un état semi-conscient. Dès qu'il revint à la réalité, il se sentit différent.

Il n'avait plus peur du Patron, ni de Mathieu. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Décidément, il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était le premier levé, avec Mathieu. Celui-ci sirotait une boisson chaude bien connue de tout le monde, soit le café. Le criminel se servit une tasse de cette même boisson, car il en restait un peu dans la machine.

Après quelques minutes à relaxer, les deux jeunes hommes purent voir leur cher homologue débarquer. Mais que faisait le gamin avec un T-shirt jaune? Peut-être qu'il voulait faire changement... Le Patron ne tint pas compte de ce changement de couleur, et remua un peu sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Le petit s'installa à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Étrange, habituellement, il se servait des céréales sucrées, alors que là il se faisait griller des toasts au beurre d'arachide. Peut-être que leur créateur avait oublié de racheter des flocons givrés?

Le pervers ne porta cependant pas attention à l'air légèrement moqueur que sa victime favorite affichait, et à la remarque cinglante qu'il fit au youtubeur, trop concentré à penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Ce qui importait vraiment au pédophile, c'était de lui faire boire le liquide qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet le matin-même. Alors que sa cible avait tourné la tête vers le grille-pain qui avait expulsé son repas matinal, il versa la moitié du contenu de la bouteille dans le jus d'orange du sale gosse et fit couler le restant dans son propre café.

Mais était-il seulement conscient des effets que cet élixir allait avoir sur lui? Évidemment que non! Sinon, l'aurait-il bu?

* * *

 _Merde..._

Il se sentait étrange. Il avait chaud. _Attends... chaud?_ Pourtant, son kigurumi n'était fait que d'un coton mince, oui ça gardait au chaud, mais pas autant que ça! Il avait l'impression d'être recouvert de fourrure, ou d'une couverture. Était-il dans son lit? Est-ce que toute cette histoire de Génie n'était qu'un rêve? Il remua légèrement, mais se heurta contre deux parois, ce qui surprit l'ursidé. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir deux grosses pattes noires et velues pointant dans son champ de vision.

Il voulut crier, mais un bruit qui aurait été considéré comme « kawaii » sortit de sa bouche. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il était trop lourd, et dût se mettre à quatre pattes. Soudain, un cri retentit devant lui. Il redressa la tête, et vit un Hippie paniqué.

 **\- UN PANDA! J'EN AI TROP PRIS!**

Mathieu accourut à la « rescousse » du camé. Il vit alors la masse qui se dressait désormais devant eux. Mais que faisait un tel animal devant eux? Le youtubeur réfléchit un instant, et un déclic plutôt troublant se fit dans son esprit.

 **\- Maître Panda?** Appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'intéressé le regarda avec espoir et, après une ou deux secondes, poussa un cri aigu.

 **\- Gros! Il parle!** Mathieu, surpris, se retourna vers le drogué, étonné.

 **\- Et... qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?**

 **\- Il a dit qu'il veut du bambou, gros!**

Le Panda approuva d'un signe de tête. Après la collation, l'animal se regarda devant un miroir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le Hippie l'avait compris. Avait-il un pouvoir qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les animaux? Il soupira intérieurement. Lui, qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il était un vrai panda, se retrouvait devant une réalité dure mais bien vraie. Son souhait s'était réalisé, mais pas de la façon dont il avait voulu. Le pauvre était maintenant obligé de déambuler dans un corps de vrai panda, pas un homme en pyjama japonais. Et il n'avait pas encore vu la réaction du Geek et du Patron! Le gamer se serait certainement jeté sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, alors que le criminel serait en train d'élaborer un plan pour une nuit zoophile.

 _Et qu'adviendra-t-il de l'Instant Panda?_ S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

* * *

 **Désolée je devais poster ce chapitre hier, mais il y a eu un problème et le message de fin s'est effacé et je ne voulais pas le réécrire, surtout qu'il ne me restait plus grand temps d'Internet, alors j'ai attendu au lendemain...**

 **Je suis tellement désolée si vous êtes déçus par cette suite! TT-TT Surtout pour celle du Patron! :c Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible, même si je travaille présentement sur 4 fan fictions et quelques dessins! D:**

 **Mais bon! Si ça vous a plu, vous pourriez faver m'écrire un review svp? :3**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le Geek retourna dans sa chambre. À quoi bon se tuer à tenir compagnie à deux pauvres cons, l'un qui l'insultait et l'autre qui le martyrisait? De toute façon, il s'en contrefichait d'eux deux. Depuis longtemps qu'il se faisait rabaisser par ces deux-là, il leur en voulait et comptait bien le leur faire regretter. Le Hippie, il le trouvait trop amorphe. Il aurait bien été plus proche avec, mais il n'y avait rien à faire avec un drogué, à part prendre des stupéfiants avec, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il préférait garder toute sa tête pour ses jeux vidéos... et faire de la répartie, à présent qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Pour ce qui était du Panda, malgré son nouveau caractère cinglant, il l'appréciait toujours beaucoup. Pas au point de lui faire des câlins et des bisous, mais il le respectait. Il l'avait toujours supporté quand ça allait mal, et quand il pleurait – pitoyable! –, il était là pour sécher ses larmes et lui donner l'amour (fraternel, bande de pervers!) dont il manquait et avait horriblement besoin. Mais la lampe magique l'avait sauvé. Lui, jeune gamer, était passé de victime pleurnicharde à troll fort et insensible. Enfin! Il sourit et commença une partie de Pokémon sur sa Nintendo DS. Au moins ça n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi bon aux jeux vidéos.

* * *

Le Patron, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi heureux. Il voulait absolument l'avoir. En ce moment même. Mais attendez, l'avait-il dit? Il se fit un facepalm en réalisant que tout ce qu'il avait demandé au Génie, c'était de pouvoir « baiser le Geek ». Ce qu'il était bête! Et s'il ne pouvait l'avoir que dans très longtemps? Non, le Patron ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il allait le conquérir, ce sale gosse. Il allait tout faire pour. Et il allait réussir. Il en était sûr.

Il se leva et mit sa tasse dans l'évier. Et s'il allait le voir? Soudain, le Hippie accourut vers lui. Mais que voulait-il? Il ne pouvait pas déjà manquer de joints, il lui en avait donné un bon sac deux jours plus tôt...

 **\- Gros! On a un gros problème!** S'exclama-t-il, complètement paniqué.

 **\- Quoi?** Demanda le criminel en se tournant vers le camé.

Celui-ci lui prit l'avant-bras et le tira vers le corridor menant à l'étage. Il le suivit jusqu'au salon du haut et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Un énorme ourson noir et blanc se tenait devant lui et le fixait. L'animal ne semblait pas très content, soit car il était recouvert de fourrure, soit car l'homme en costard le dévisageait de bas en haut.

Le Patron, quant à lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-ce...

 **\- Maître Panda?**

 **\- M'ouais, gros!** Répondit le camé, toujours aussi affolé.

D'humeur pas du tout différente, Mathieu arriva avec quelques tiges de bambou qu'il donna immédiatement au Panda, qui les grignota avec appétit. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui? Ils ne pourraient quand même pas abriter un ours dans un appartement de six pièces et demie! Surtout que ledit animal devait avoir besoin de manger des tonnes de bambou pour survivre! Il fallait absolument trouver une solution à cela, mais avant tout, une explication! Mathieu passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement ravagé par l'angoisse. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, alors que ses pieds étaient incapables de rester en place, sans toutefois savoir où aller. Comment pourraient-ils le garder ici? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Le Patron, quant à lui, observait l'animal. Non, il ne se demandait pas de quel côté il le prendrait, mais bien comment il avait pu devenir ainsi. Et vu la mine de l'ourson bicolore, il n'était pas le plus heureux des animaux. Mais quel était son souhait? Il ne pouvait pas lui demander, car, bien évidemment, les animaux ne parlent pas.

 **\- Bon** , commença-t-il, **calmez-vous. Gamins, c'est pas en s'arrachant les cheveux en chialant comme des gosses qu'on va trouver une solution à cette galère!**

Les deux se retournèrent et le regardèrent, surpris. Quelle solution avait-il à proposer, alors?

 **\- C'était quoi son vœu, à la peluche?** Se demanda le criminel.

 **\- Son vœu?** S'étonna leur créateur. **C'est quoi cette histoire? Il fronça les sourcils.**

Le Panda regarda le criminel d'un air craintif. Devait-on tout dire au début de l'histoire? Visiblement, oui, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le Patron soupira. Était-il obligé de leur dire son souhait? En même temps ça lui permettrait de connaître celui du gamin et de la japonaise (devenue chinoise pour le moment)... mais comment le gosse réagirait-t-il face au sien? Il l'imaginait déjà se cacher derrière l'animal, se faisant tout petit et apeuré.

 **\- Gamin, j'peux bien te dire l'histoire, mais on a chacun notre partie qu'on a le droit de garder pour nous. En bref, on a trouvé une lampe magique avec un Génie dedans.**

Mathieu le regarda avec des gros yeux et appuya son regard sur le drogué, qui leva les mains en l'air pour démontrer son innocence face à la bizarrerie dite par l'homme en costard.

 **\- C'est quoi ce bordel?** Demanda le vidéaste, toujours aussi surpris. Le pervers, étrangement, sourit.

 **\- J'te jure! J'ai même pris un selfie avec le Génie!** Il alluma son téléphone et lui montra la photo, fier de lui. L'interpellé la regarda, un sourcil levé.

 **\- On dirait un travesti.**

L'ours bicolore poussa un (involontairement) adorable cri qui eut comme effet de faire revenir les deux hommes à leur but premier, soit de trouver une solution à ce problème. Le Patron se tourna vers l'animal et lui dit :

 **\- Ça m'excite, des cris comme ça.**

Le Panda le foudroya du regard. Le criminel se tourna vers le Hippie, qui se contenta de chanter :

 **\- Vous en avez trop pris, gros!**

* * *

Mais bon Dieu, où était passé tout le monde? Le Geek revenait d'un tour dans le rez-de-chaussée, sans trouver personne. Sa Nintendo DS n'avait plus de batterie – il n'avait pas pensé à la recharger la nuit d'avant – et il n'avait plus envie de jouer à d'autres jeux vidéo. Et si les autres étaient partis en haut? Ce serait surprenant, le tournage du prochain épisode était terminé. _Bon, puisqu'ils ne sont pas en bas, autant aller voir_ , se dit-il. Il monta les marches et débarqua dans le salon. Il y avait trois personnes : Mathieu, le Patron et le Hippie. Mais où était passé Maître Panda?

Il n'eut qu'à baisser la tête pour avoir la réponse.

* * *

 **Salut les amis!**

 **Je ne sais pas si ça vous dérange si je ne mets qu'un seul message, mais je trouve ça bien car ça allège un peu le texte. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je vais le refaire, mais pour ce chapitre vous devrez vous en contenter. xP**

 **Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose? :P**

 **Je ne fais (et ferai) pas ça souvent, mais maintenant je le fais, alors pourriez-vous me donner des idées pour ce qui suit (swouplait)? J'ai une ébauche floue en tête, mais je serais curieuse de lire ce que vous pensez qui va arriver, peut-être que vous allez m'influencer un petit peu... En plus, je ne crois pas que la suite sera très bonne si je laisse tout virer au WTF (même si ça le devient un peu)!**

 **M'enfin, dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews/commentaires, et ajoutez mon histoire dans vos favoris si vous l'aimez!**

 **Bisous!**  
 **~ MissKitCat**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Auparavant, il était un Geek timide, peureux et innocent. Mais, au moins, il était adorable. À ce moment-là, toutefois, il n'était plus ainsi. Enfin, il croyait ne plus l'être. En toute logique, puisqu'il n'était plus ce Geek-là, il aurait dû regarder cette grosse boule de poils avec dégoût, ou au moins avec indifférence. Mais non. Ces yeux noirs reflétant son propre visage, ce petit nez rondelet, ces petites pattes velues et ces petites oreilles couleur charbon eurent raison de son orgueil et son arrogance si nouvellement acquis.

 **\- KAWAII!** cria-t-il.

Il se jeta presque sur l'animal, qui ne sut pas trop quoi faire au départ. Il regarda les autres, qui étaient tout aussi sidérés que lui. Ce fut finalement le Patron qui prit le jeune par le col de son T-shirt couleur citron pour l'éloigner de Maître Panda.

 **\- Hé!** protesta le jeune.

 **\- C'est pas le temps de faire des câlins, gamin. On est dans la mouise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est un vrai panda?**

 **\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un T-shirt jaune?** rétorqua le créateur, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **\- C'est que...**

 **\- Pas la peine de me déblatérer des conneries. Je suis au courant de l'affaire de la lampe magique.**

Le gamer soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sache tout? Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir la paix? En plus de ça, juste après, le Patron déclara qu'il devraient dire leurs souhaits. Celui-ci, cependant, affirmait ceci à contrecœur. Nous savons vous et moi pourquoi.

 **\- Commençons par le Panda** , décida Mathieu.

Il se tourna donc vers le Hippie, l'interprète de l'ursidé. L'écologiste traduit les petits couinements du panda.

 **\- Il dit qu'il voulait sauver les pandas, gros!**

Le vidéaste se fit un facepalm. _Oh mon Dieu!_ se dit-il. _Il n'a pas fait ça? Je n'ai pas hâte de connaître les vœux des deux autres, si c'est pour être con comme ça..._ Le pauvre ours bicolore baissa la tête, honteux. Le créateur se tourna vers l'adolescent, qui comprit le message.

 **\- J'ai souhaité de ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds** , avoua-t-il, le fusillant du regard.

Décidément, toute sa candeur était partie au vent pour être remplacée par une pelletée d'insolence. _C'est pour ça qu'il porte un chandail jaune... qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il portait lorsque l'émission était à ses débuts._ Le garçon qui portait ce vêtement se tourna, sourire au coin, vers l'homme en noir, le seul qui n'avait pas encore révélé son souhait.

 **\- Alors, c'est quoi ton souhait, chose?**

 **\- Ta gueule, connard!** s'énerva le Patron, qui regarda leur créateur. **C'est-à-dire que...**

Un énorme « **CRASH!** » le coupa.

 **\- BORDEL PANDA TU NE POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION?** gueula Mathieu à ce dernier, qui avait fait tomber une étagère pleine de mangas et de bandes dessinées. Le pauvre, il était enseveli sous le tas.

Le Patron aida l'animal à se déprendre en soulevant le meuble de ses puissants bras. Le panda poussait des couinements qu'on pouvait facilement prendre pour des jurons. Après avoir tout remis en place, Mathieu et sa personnalité sombre se retournèrent vers l'ourson noir et blanc, qui se faisait examiner par le Hippie. Le Geek, quant à lui, regardait les autres faire, les bras croisés.

 **\- Il a une patte cassée, gros!**

L'homme au bob tenait le membre blessé entre ses mains, regardant les deux autres, inquiet.

 **\- On pourrait aller chez le vétérinaire?** proposa nonchalamment le gamer, énervé.

 **\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on accepterait un PANDA dans un hôpital d'animaux?** objecta le Patron.

 **\- Ça va, ça va, je faisais juste une proposition...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée** , réfléchit Mathieu. **Il doit sûrement y avoir des hôpitaux spécialisés dans les animaux sauvages pas loin...**

 **\- M'ouais, gros!** affirma le Hippie. **L'hôpital des mouches!**

 **\- L'hôpital des mouches?** le Patron fronça des sourcils.

 **\- Non, pas l'insecte, le nom de famille!** le corrigea Mathieu. **L'Hôpital Desmouches! C'est le nom du vétérinaire à qui la clinique appartient.**

Le panda couina, comme pour leur rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas prendre absolument tout son temps. Mathieu décréta que le Hippie et lui iraient avec Maître Panda à l'hôpital vétérinaire. Le Geek ne voulait pas être pris seul avec le criminel, mais n'eut pas le choix d'obéir. Le trio atypique partit donc en route vers chez Desmouches, alors qu'un gamer insolent ainsi qu'un criminel pervers durent s'endurer l'un et l'autre. Enfin, c'est ce dont ils s'étaient convaincus.

* * *

Le Patron regarda discrètement l'ado, qui était un peu éloigné. Allait-ce être ce jour-ci? Son cœur palpita face à cette pensée. Tiens, normalement, c'était son membre inférieur qui entretenait ce rythme... Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsque celui-ci se joint à la danse. L'homme en noir se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour se « détendre » un peu.

Alors que le jeune se dirigeait vers le salon pour allumer sa Nintendo 64, il entendit des bruits dans la chambre du criminel. Tout d'abord, il en fut indifférent mais, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, son cerveau, aussi fou fût-il, imagina le Patron en train de... _Putain! À quoi je pense?_ pensa-t-il. Il rougit, mais cette vision lui procurait un plaisir plus que coupable... Il se sauva de devant l'encadrement, pour émietter ses chances de se faire surprendre la main dans le sac... ou plutôt dans les pantalons! Car il s'était glissé entre les pâles murs de la salle de bains pour redescendre la tente que son corps avait montée entre ses deux jambes...

Sans même le savoir, les deux personnalités de Mathieu se lâchèrent en même temps, dans un même gémissement, sous la même pensée, soit s'imaginer l'un dans les bras de l'autre...

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils tombèrent amoureux.

* * *

 **Hey! Salut! Ça va bien! Mais oui moi ça va bien! Quelle question!**

 **C'est quand, vous, la fin des classes? Moi, c'est aujourd'hui! Et après ça, c'est une semaine et un jour d'examens! Bon, sinon, pour revenir sur l'histoire, oui, il y a un Geetron, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, fils de Sherlock! XD ¿Le gusta? x3**

 **Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre vraiment court! C'est que je ne trouvais pas meilleure fin que celle-là! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite (habituellement, je passerais au chapitre d'une autre fanfiction)!**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Vous a-t-il fait rire? Retenir votre souffle? Dites-moi votre impression!**

 **Bisous!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


End file.
